


Amedot Week

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: Woo! An Amedot week! It's been such a long time since the last Amedot Bomb.Monday, April 2 - FlowersTuesday, April 3 - First KissWednesday, April 4 - Hurt/ComfortThursday, April 5 - Monster AUFriday, April 6 - Fusion DanceSaturday, April 7 - ANYTHING GOES! (All Amedot content of any kind is welcome: art, fic, mood boards, favorite quotes, headcanons, gifs, photos of purple and green things next to each other captioned “Amedot confirmed”… whatever you like!)





	Amedot Week

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I've been feeling a bit under the weather so I won't be doing a drawing and fanfic for each prompt. Some might get one or the other.

Amethyst spin-dashed through the door with style as she had become accustomed to. 

You never know who might be watching.

As she did so she noticed something got stuck in her hair. She pulled it out and saw that it was a flower petal. 

“That’s weird,” she muttered as she examined it. Then she looked at the floor and saw a trail of them.

Just for the heck of it she decided to follow them. Eventually they led to the bathroom.

Or as it’s become, Peridot’s room.

Amethyst opened the door and saw a sight she would not soon forget.

Peridot leaning on the wall with a flower clutched in her teeth. She seemed like she had at one point looked flirtatious but apparently she had been in that pose for a long while so discomfort had started to colour her features.

She couldn’t help it, Amethyst started to laugh. “Man Peri, what were you up to?”

“MmmI h-ve b-n w-ch-ing,” Peridot tried to reply but the flower in her teeth made it a bit difficult.

“Peridot, try taking the flower out of your mouth first,” Amethyst had a difficult time stopping her chuckles.

“R-t,” Peridot removed the flower from her teeth. Well, mostly, bits and pieces did get stuck to her fangs and her tongue. “As I was saying, in my quest to find a new show to watch since Lapis, well, soured me on Camp Pining Hearts I have noticed a trend on the more romantic entertainment. For some reason humans create trails to their resting place to lure their mate. From what I understand the goal is to engage in an evening of fun.”

“And you decided to lure me so we can have an ‘evening of fun’ like on TV?” Amethyst covered her rising smile, her mind went to places, some hilarious, others very tantalizing. You never knew with Peridot. “So what do you think this ‘fun’ is?”

“That’s the thing, Pearl always turns off the TV before I get to see.”

The giggles came back. “Does she now? So what’d you have in mind for us?”

“I always hear moaning start up right before the screen goes blank…”

“You do huh?”

“So I think that they’re performing a difficult task of some sort…” 

At this point Amethyst had to literally bite her tongue to not burst out laughing. Peridot tried and that was very endearing.

Or at least it was to Amethyst.

“Well, I guess it is kinda difficult, well, for some people,” Amethyst stated without thinking.

“So you know what they’re doing?” eagerness was all over Peridot’s face. “Amethyst! You have to tell me!”

“Pearl would kill me,” Amethyst thought. She instead said, “hey, why don’t you guess? And if you’re right I’ll tell you. You’ve watched enough CPH to have some idea of what people do for fun.”

Peridot’s expression wilted at the mention of her former favourite show, but she did regain some of her joy when she started to think about what she’s seen in media and experienced during her time on Earth.

“Perhaps they’re playing a difficult video game?” she speculated. “But I’ve never seen a game console or a tablet… Or maybe they’re playing Pretzel’d? That’s difficult and easy to hide under a bed.”

Amethyst chomped on her fist and hoped Peridot didn’t think anything of it. “You know what, that’s pretty darn close. I think I’ll give this one to you.”

“Close isn’t good enough,” Peridot protested. “I want to know exactly what they do!” She stomped her foot for emphasis.

“Sorry bud, Pearl would never let it go if I told you,” Amethyst blushed. “Besides, that’s something people do when they’re really _really_ close. Like, closer than us, even.”

“Then I will make it my goal for us to be that close,” sheer determination fueled Peridot.

But only momentarily as she realized what Amethyst had meant. Blue tinted her cheeks. “Oh stars. But uh, only if you are comfortable with it.”

Amethyst shyly crossed her arms. “Yeah, I think I’d be okay with that.”

So it was decided.

The two of them would work towards becoming “mates” as Peridot called it.


End file.
